Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 3/Transcript
This is the Transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 3. ?? film starts with the sky then the title appears " ". Then the number 3 is pressed on the title. The scene change to a train in the Wild West. The roof hatch is blown open and Mr. Potato Head comes out, wearing an eyepatch and a cowboy hat holding bags of gold Mr. Potato Head: laughs Money, money, money! about to put the bags in his storage compartment a whip snaps the bag off his hands Mr. Potato Head: Hey! [ Woody: You got a date with justice, One-Eyed Bart. Mr. Potato Head: Too bad, sheriff. I'm a married man. [ Woody: One-Eyed Betty? ?? ?? [ ??/ : Woody: (GRUNTING) Buzz, come here. Give me a lift. : [ : Buzz's Voice Box: (IN SPANISH) Buzz Lightyear to the rescue! : Buzz: (IN SPANISH) It is open. : Woody: Oh, way to go, Buzz. Come on. : Jessie: Is it safe? : Woody: I guess I’ll find out. (PANTING) : [ : Jessie: (OFFSCREEN) Woody? You okay? : Woody: (OFFSCREEN) Yeah. Come on down. But not all at once. : Mr. Potato Head: (OFFSCREEN) What did he say? : Hamm: (OFFSCREEN) I think he said, "All at once." : Woody: No. No. No, no, no, no, no! : Rex: (OFFSCREEN) Geronimo! : Hamm: (OFFSCREEN) Look out! : Woody: Thanks, Jess. : Buzz: (IN SPANISH) Where’s my spaceship? : Woody: Almost there, guys. Slink, you think you can make it? : Slinky: Well, I might be old, but I still got a spring in my step. : Jessie: (OFFSCREEN) He did it! : Hamm: (OFFSCREEN) All right, Slinkykins. : Slinky: Okay, climb across. : appears in front of Slinkie : Lotso: You lost, little doggie? : Slinky: (GASPS) : [ : Lotso: Well, well. Look who’s back. : [ : Chatter Telephone: I’m sorry, cowboy. : Woody: (GASPS) : Chatter Telephone: They broke me. : Lotso: What are y’all doing? Running back to your kid? He don’t want you no more. : Woody: That’s a lie. : Lotso: Is it? Well, tell me this, Sheriff. If your kid loves you so much, why is he leaving? You think your special, Cowboy? You're a piece of plastic. You were made to be thrown away. : [ : Lotso: Speak of the devil. : [ : Lotso: Now, we need toys in our Caterpillar Room and you need to avoid that truck. Why don’t you come on back, join our family again? : Jessie: This isn’t a family! It’s a prison! You’re a liar and a bully! And I’d rather rot in this dumpster than join any family of yours! : Barbie: Jessie’s right! Authority should dervive from the consent of the governed, not from the threat of force. : Lotso: If that’s what you want. : [ : Ken: Barbie! Wait! Don't do this, Lotso! : Lotso: She's a Barbie doll, Ken. There's a hundred million just like her. : Ken: Not to me, there's not. : Barbie: Oh. : Lotso: Fine! Then why don't you join her! : [ : Barbie: Oh, Ken! : Ken: Everyone, listen! Sunnyside could be cool and groovy if we treated each other fair. It's Lotso! He’s made us into a pyramid and he put himself on top! : Lotso: Anyone concur with Ken? : [ : Lotso: I didn't throw you away. Your kid did. Ain't one kid ever loved a toy, really. Chew on that when you're at the dump. : Woody: Wait! What about Daisy? : stops when he hears that name : Lotso: I don't know what you're talking about. : Woody: Daisy? You used to do everything with her? : Lotso: Yeah? Then she threw us out. : Woody: No. She lost you. : Lotso: She REPLACED us! : Woody: She replaced you. And if you couldn't have her, then no one could. You lied to Big Baby and you've been lying ever since. : shows him Big Baby's name tag : Big Baby: whimpers : Lotso: the nametag and is stunned with anger Where’d you get that? : Woody: She loved you, Lotso. : Lotso: She never loved me. : Woody: As much as any kid ever loved a toy. : [ : Big Baby: sniffs Mama. : snatched the nametag : Lotso: What?! You want your Mommy back? She never loved you! Don't be such a baby! : [ : Big Baby: crying : Lotso: Push 'em in! All of em! : trys to push the toys but they won't : Lotso: This is what happens when you dummies try to think! We're all just trash, wain' to be thrown away! That's all a toy is. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series